Dante
"Ha, ha! Oh, you are such a comedian!" Dante is a character who plays for Nice and Badzil. He is often taunted by Thomasshole Muller. Character Dante is usually calm, but still gets mad if someone mocks him, especially Muller with his jokes about Badzil losing to Germazing. It's shown that if he gets really angry, he can do harsh things, such as killing the people who disturbs him or turn into a big and strong werewolf. After he left Brazil, he became more sarcastic and troublesome, mocking his fiends when they failed, specially Muller. Apparently he has a good relationship with his teammates, as long they aren't making fun of him. Career 2014-2015 season When he played for Bayern Munchausen, Thomasshole Muller taunted him because of the victory of Germany 7-1 Brawzil, on the Brazil 2014 World Cup. He barely appeared playing for Bayern after that, only appearing in a small cameo of the whole team in the Champions League 2014/15 and in the game against Borussia Dortmund. 2015-2016 season After he left to Wolvesburger, Muller still mocked him when Wolvesburger lost to Bayern Munchausen to 5-1. After Muller made he very angry, he turned himself into a werewolf and chased him. He took his revenge when Muller missed his penalty and when Muller missed a goal against Northern Island. He and his other teammates appeared in the Champions League 2015/16. They were real fine, making Wolvesburger reach the quarter final of the Champions Leage. Dante was praised for not leting Real Madrith score in the first lef og the quarter final, but Muller still managed to make jokes about him. Although, he failed to defend Arrogantaldo's goals in the second leg, eliminating Wolvesburger from the competition. 2016-20 1-7 season He now appears in some videos along Muller, either to be mocked by him or to mock him. Appearences * Muller April Fool's Dante * Terrible penalties - Bayern X Borussia Dortmund * MSN song - Barcelona X Bayern Munich (cameo) * Copa America 2015 Final (cameo) * Lewandowski 5 goals in 9 minutes vs Wolvesburger * 442oons of the day: Matchday 7 * Muller. Keane and Dante in Ireland 1 - 0 Germany * 140+ Footballers Voices * The Football 12 Days of Christmas - Day 1 * Muller J&A part 1 - Day 16 * Champions League 2015/16 Intro Song (mentioned) * Champions League Last 16 Song * Wolfsburg X Real Madrith 2-0 * Real Madrid X Wolfsburg 3-0 * Bayern Munich vs Atletico Madrid 2-1 (UEFA Champions League Semi-Final 2016 2nd Leg 15-16 Parody) (cameo) * Can you spot the ODD ONE OUT? Germany vs France 0-2 (Euro 2016 semi-final highlights) (cameo) * FOOTBALLERS DO MOVEMBER! (Ronaldo, Neymar, Messi, Zlatan, Suarez, Mourinho, Muller parody) * FOOTBALL SECRET SANTA with Ronaldo, Messi, Suarez, Neymar, Zlatan, Muller, Pogba and more! Parody * THE FULL 442oons CAST IN CLOSE-UP! * 442oons Fantabulous World Of Football | Review of 2016 * ALVES GOAL! Juventus vs Monaco 2-1 ��GOGGLE IN THE BOX��(feat MSN, BBC, Old Lady & Muller)(PARODY) Interactions Thomasshole Muller Muller likes to troll Dante because of Badzil's defeat to Germazing in the World Cup. Muller spent his April Fool's Days trolling Dante about it, making references to numbers 7 and 1 in Dante's daily life. This clearly caused Dante to become very angry with him. After Dante left Bayern, Muller still managed to troll him when Wolvesburger (Dante's currently team) lost to Bayern. After all of those things, Dante revenged Muller, trolling him when he failed sometimes. Despite that harsh relation, Muller doesn't hate Dante, he just do it for fun, as he likes to make jokes about everything. He tries to state it to Dante, but Muller still keeps taunting him. In some ocasions, they are often shown as friends, as if Dante had already got used to Muller jokes. Lord Bendtner and Andre Shirley , Andre Shirley and the werewolf confronting Kaa Gents.]]Lord Bendtner, Andre Shirley and Dante appeared together in the Last 16 Song of the Champions League 2015/16. Bendtner confirms what Dante says about K.a.a. gents. This is the only time they are seen together. Philip Lamb .]] After Muller fails a penalty against Beanz Mainz Heinz, Dante kicks Lamb to make a joke about how Muller kick went high. Gallery Dante.png|Dante when he played for Bayern Munchausen. BayernMsquad2015.png|Dante's quick appearence in the Champions League 2014/15. Dantecameo.png|Dante's cameo in Cuppa America Chilly 2015. Danteandmuller.png|Dante taunting Muller during Bayern Munchausen and Atlethemhavetheballico Madrid match in the Champions League 2015/16. DanteW.png|As a Wolvesburger player. Trivia * Even though Muller taunts him because of the World Cup game, Dante didn't appear on the World Cup videos of 442oons. This means that he was created only for the jokes of Muller. * He appeared in the Champions League 2014/15 in the squad of Bayern Munchausen, in a flashback. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Players on 2014 World Cup Category:Defenders Category:Badzil players Category:PLAYERS Category:Players on Copa America